


You Taste Like The Fourth of July

by BeautyInChains



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Holden is a smartass, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "I think it's great, you know.""Sorry?""You spending time with your father. On a Friday night no less!"Holden chokes on his water, "Father?!”Conclusions are drawn and a kink is uncovered.





	You Taste Like The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY.
> 
> I just really needed Bill and Holden daddy kink. Because of reasons. I started writing this weeks ago and it's silly and cutesy and raunchy. I hope you enjoy it! I borrowed the title from Lana Del Rey's You Can Be the Boss
> 
> The drill: unbeta'd, comments/con-crit/kudos most welcome.

Another night, another greasy diner in another small town on the way to their next interview. They got a flat on the way in and they're eating much later than they would normally as a result. The booths are small making Bill appear even more broad where he sits across from Holden, hunched over dry turkey, gravy drowned potatoes, and soggy peas.

Holden smiles at the press of Bill's calf against his own beneath the table as he digs in to his burger and fries. This thing between them, it's been going on for a while now. It feels good, easy and natural. They're smart about it, know that it would reflect poorly on the bureau if word ever made it back. They keep up appearances by booking motel rooms with two single beds, although they only ever sleep in one anymore, and save more obvious touches for behind closed doors.

But this casually meaningful touch makes Holden's stomach flutter pleasantly. The corners of Bill's mouth quirk up as he chews. He swallows, clears his throat and kicks playfully at Holden's leg, "Gotta take a leak."

Holden nods, mouth full, as Bill squeezes his way out of the booth. Their waitress seems to materialize out of thin air. She's young, eighteen or nineteen. She's wearing too much makeup and her yellow and white uniform shirt has been unbuttoned enough to be deemed inappropriate by anyone’s standards. Holden thinks maybe there's a reason she's working the night shift. Her name tag reads Brenda.

"You boys doing alright?"

Holden wipes at his greasy mouth with a napkin as he swallows, "Yes, thank you."

He waits for her to retreat back behind the counter. She doesn't.

"I think it's great, you know."

"Sorry?"

"You spending time with your father. On a Friday night no less!"

Holden chokes on his water, "Father?!”

“You two road tripping together or something?”

Holden’s mind is still reeling, still stuck on that word. Father. His cheeks flush. He wants to laugh. Bill reappears suddenly, claps a hand over Holden’s shoulder, “Everything okay?”

Brenda beams over at Bill, “Sure thing. I was just asking your son what you boys are up to tonight!”

Bill’s fingers slip on Holden’s shoulder. Holden snorts, bites his lip to stifle his laughter.

“My son,” Bill says, slow and measured.

“Dad,” Holden says meaningfully, “Do you need to sit down? You don’t look so good.”

Bill glares hard at Holden, but Holden refuses to meet his eyes.

“Oh boy. He’s right, you know. You do look a bit faint,” Brenda says, head tilted to the side.

“Brenda,” Holden says, “Would you mind getting my _dad_ a glass of water?”

“You bet!”

Bill lowers himself stiffly back into his seat, every muscle in his body wound tight. He shakes his head, “You...” he starts, stops himself as Holden’s leg finds his once again.

“I what, Daddy?” murmurs Holden innocently, batting his lashes.

“Jesus Christ, Holden.”

“What? It’s pretty funny.”

“Is it?” Bill grumbles, brows drawn together in irritation.

“I think so, Daddy.”

Bill traps Holden’s leg between his ankles, “Stop that.”

Something about his tone has Holden squirming in his seat, “Or what?”

The thunk of the water glass hitting the table momentarily breaks the tension.

“Thank you, Brenda,” Holden says.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Just the check, please,” Bill says tightly.

“Quick as a bunny, honey,” she replies.

Holden sucks on his bottom lip and contemplates all the things he could say, all the different ways he could say them. Bill’s already wound up, but so is Holden. He taps his fingers against the table, half hard in his pants and appetite replaced by a different hunger altogether.

True to her word Brenda is back in a flash, placing the check in front of Bill. She touches Holden’s shoulder as Bill pulls out his wallet, “You make sure you get him home now. Straight to bed.”

“You heard the nice girl, Daddy. Straight to bed.” Bill looks up. Bill’s going to kill him.

The ride back to the motel is silent and tense. Holden’s insides swim as he takes in Bill’s white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, the grim twist of his lips. Holden’s still half-hard, he can see the outline of his cock through the fabric of his slacks. He wonders if Bill has noticed.

Holden jumps out of the car the minute Bill turns off the ignition. He can feel Bill behind him, breathing down his neck as he unlocks the door to their room. Bill has Holden up against it, hands pinned over his head the moment it swings shut. Bill cups Holden’s cock with his other hand. Bill has definitely noticed.

“You couldn’t leave it alone, could you?”

“Bill-”

“Oh, it’s Bill now, is it?” Holden whines and twists against Bill’s grip, but Bill holds fast. Holden’s fingers twitch against the door. Bill noses into the nape of Holden’s neck, “What’s the matter, Holden? You lose your nerve?”

Holden trembles as Bill sucks his earlobe into his mouth, strokes him harshly over his pants, “No.”

“No, what?” Bill levels him with a look.

“Fuck. No, Daddy,” Holden moans as Bill releases his hands. Bill grips his hips harshly, pulling Holden’s ass back into him. Holden throws his head back against Bill’s shoulder. Bill grinds against Holden’s ass, slips his arms around Holden’s waist and locks them. Holden claws at his skin.

“Jesus Christ,” Bill growls out, sinks his teeth into Holden’s shoulder through his clothes, “You’re such a brat, you know that?” he asks through his teeth.

“Ah! I-I know, Daddy.”

Bill spins Holden around so quickly Holden is dizzy with it, his fingers find purchase in Bill’s shirt. His eyes search Holden’s, “Do we need to talk about this?”

Holden nips at his chin, presses his cock urgently against Bill’s, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Bill slips his hands down the back of Holden’s pants, cups his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh, “What do you want, Holden?”

Holden traces the seam of Bill’s lips with his tongue, “You know what I want, Daddy,” he says breathlessly. Bill arches a brow, pulls Holden’s cheeks apart and drags a finger over his hole. Holden nuzzles his face into Bill’s chest, clutches at his shoulders, whimpers, “Uh huh.”

“You want Daddy to fuck you?” The way Bill says it has Holden shaking against him, has tears welling up in his eyes because he’s not sure he’s ever needed anything as badly as he needs this right now. Bill walks Holden back until he hits the bed, flips him back around so he’s on his belly. Holden can hear Bill undoing his belt, grinds against the mattress and gets a warning slap against his ass for his efforts.

“I don’t think so baby boy,” Bill murmurs, “No coming until I’m inside you.”

Holden has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from coming then and there. Baby boy. It’s filthy. It makes him even hotter. Holden’s cock is so wet, he’s making a mess of his slacks. As if reading his mind Bill jerks them down Holden’s legs, leaves them crumpled around his ankles.

Bill wastes no time opening Holden up on his fingers; one, two, three until Holden is writhing and drooling and begging. Holden gasps as something much bigger prods at his hole, something sheathed and wet. Bill rubs his cock against Holden’s hole, watches it flutter at the contact, “Say it,” he says again.

“Daddy,” replies Holden, the word an exhalation.

“Ask for it.” Holden’s head spins.

“Fuck me, Daddy, _God_ , please!”

Bill pushes in slow, watches in awe as Holden’s body gives beneath him. Holden claws as the sheets as Bill sinks in, begins fucking him at a brutal, punishing pace. “Should’ve,” Holden gasps out between thrusts, “Done this. Ages ago.”

Bill grips Holden’s hips, pulls Holden’s body back into him as he rolls his hips in an almost hypnotic grind. It’s so fucking good. Too good.

“Oh,” Holden says suddenly.

“Holden?” And then Holden’s body is seizing around Bill’s cock, muscles taut as he comes.

“Jesus Christ,” Bill grunts, but he doesn't stop for a second. He fucks Holden through the aftershocks and it isn't long before he's coming hard, cock pulsing deep inside Holden. Bill drops forward, shaking, face pressed between Holden's sweaty shoulder blades as he tries to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck," Holden says and Bill can feel the vibrations of his voice against his cheek. Bill laughs, he can't help it. This whole fucking day has been...It's been something. He presses a kiss to the nape of Holden's neck, gives his ass a slap before pulling out.

Holden rolls over onto his back, kicks off his pants, and stretches leisurely as Bill pads to the bathroom. Bill leaves the door open and Holden watches him as he bins the condom and begins cleaning himself up. The simple intimacy of it makes him feel warm.

"So..."

"So?"

"We're doing that again, right?"

Bill grins at Holden as he towels the sweat off his chest, "Maybe. If you ask nicely."

Holden smiles up at the ceiling, "Whatever you say. _Daddy_."


End file.
